Hocus Pocus
by Asumi-Blood-Wings
Summary: Harry, worn out with the wizarding world escapes to America for some much needed rest. Unfortunately his tranquil life is thrown into a curve when he bumps into the Winchester brothers on a hunt and he's soon sucked into their rather hectic lifestyle. Set during season 3 of spn and after Deathly Hallows for HP. Pairing to be decided at a later date.


Hocus Pocus: Chapter One: Cinderella

* * *

The two brothers slowly walked into the house, cocking their guns in response to the eerily silent house.

"I seriously doubt Cinderella is here Sam," Dean said under his breath, scanning the suburban house.

Dean couldn't believe how ridiculous this hunt was turning out to be. He's faced down wendigo's and rabid vampires, things that made people second guess reality as they knew it. But for fairy tales to come to life in all their gory glory? Yeah that was pushing the boundary of weird. He'd prefer the gooey sweet Disney version to the Grimm fairy tales they were facing, but whatever they were hunting wasn't thinking of happy endings when it spun this gruesome story. Three people were already dead and the body count didn't look like it was receding anytime soon.

"It's the only lead we have right now Dean. Unless you feel like changing your mind on kissing that frog outside," Sam snarked back, earning him a sneer from his older brother.

"Guessing that's a no," Sam said, doing his own scan of the house, seeing nothing more than what his brother saw. Just a standard, slightly cluttered, house.

The two brothers gave each other a silent signal, and split off to search the house more thoroughly, though not straying too far from one another. Their search gave them nothing, the living room was clean along with the sitting room. Dean gave a huff of exasperation looking out the window onto the empty street; they probably broke into this house for nothing, just a stupid hunch off of a pumpkin on a front porch in the middle of October.

"Hey I found something!"

Dean whipped his head from the window and quickly made his way to the sound of his younger brothers voice sounding from the kitchen.

"What'd you find Scooby? Because from where I'm standing this house is turning up nothing on the weird-o-meter," Dean asked, peering at Sam crouching on the floor holding a pair of opened handcuffs in his hand.

"Handcuffs. A good enough clue. Do you think our Cinderella was chained up here?" Dean asked, gripping his gun tighter and setting himself in the doorway as a guard to Sam's exposed back. From the way things were turning out it seemed like there was a new player in this twisted fairy tale.

"Judging from the fresh blood and mess in here I'm guessing that Cinderella was sprung out," Sam muttered under his breath, placing the cuffs on the floor and pushing himself up to his full height. He gave a small bark of laughter as a thought made its way into his mind and shook his head at his brothers questioning gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing important, just that maybe there is a fairy godmother here," Sam explained, passing his brother by the doorway, intent on searching the second floor for anything of suspicion and hopefully the girl.

"Oh dude, don't joke about that. You'll probably jinx us and we'll have some crazy ass witch on our hands!" Dean groaned following his brother on his ascent up the stairs.

"Wouldn't that jinx us even more?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother, already at the top of the stairs.

"Oh shut up you priss!" Dean hissed at him, jumping two steps at a time to catch up with his brother.

"Just pointing out the obvious, you jerk," Sam frowned down at Dean before rolling his eyes at the stink eye he got back for his efforts. He tilted his head down one hallway, motioning for them both to be quiet.

Dean only nodded his head in acceptance, his eyes flickering back and forth down the silent  
hallway.

Well semi-silent hallway. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam at the quiet mutterings and sobs coming from a pale blue doorway. Seemed both Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother were still here. Which was both good and bad for them. Good that they'd learn more of what was happening in the small town of Maple Springs, and bad that the Godmother could be something much worse than what they were already hunting.

They stilled in front of the door, leaning as close as they dared, not wanting to alert whatever was with Cinderella. Better to have the leg up on the damn thing for once instead of the other way around.

"...okay so you understand what I'm telling you right?" a concerned males voice asked. Funny the monster usually stopped caring when they had their prey in their hands.

"I think so; I'm just scared my step-mom is going to come back. T-this has never happened before. She just started screaming at me and the next thing I know I'm chained to the oven, bruised and bleeding!" a female voice answered, her voice breaking off at the end with a touch of hysteria. Dean threw Sam a look that disclosed his silent thoughts. Seems like this wasn't a regular occurrence and that dear old step-mom had gone off the deep end.

"Ssh, I know, it's alright now. Don't worry; I'll make sure she doesn't try to hurt you again, OK?" the man replied, moving onto the bed making the bed creak with his added weight.

"Now I want you to drink this and take a quick nap, you'll feel better when you wake up." The man said, making the bed creak again as he moved closer to the now in danger Cinderella.

Sam looked to Dean with wide eyes at this, which Dean only gave him a determined look back in answer. Whatever was going down in that room they weren't going to wait any longer, seemed like the Fairy Godmother wasn't so pure after all.

Sam gave a tight nod in return and turned to the door and kicked it in, gun pointed to the two startled people on the bed. He only had a second to take in the girlish room before the low growl of his brother sounded behind him.

"Yeah we're going to have to stop whatever magic potion you're giving her Endora, so step away from the girl and everything will be peachy!" Dean announced with a smirk, leveling his gun threateningly at the smaller male.

The unknown looked to the disarrayed girl on the bed and then back to the gun aimed at him. With a small huff he stared up at the ceiling before slowly making his way off of the bed with his hands in the air, his eyebrows quirked up and eyes narrowed. Before the maybe-witch could even utter a sound, Dean was on him, raising his gun and thwacking him on his neck and soon finding himself with an armful of fairy godmother.

"Well that was really anti-climactic don't you think Sammy?"

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan and a groggy head wondering if he had drunk a little too much of the firewhisky Ron had given him as a Christmas gift. He blearily looked around wherever he was- and wasn't that just a fun surprise- seeing what looked to be a cheap motel room. There was even a vomit stain on the garish carpet. Fun. He replayed what he could remember of the day, trying to focus on a point on the wall as his eyesight blurred in and out abruptly.

He had woken up, made food and then lazed around the house for a couple hours. Then bored with that he had decided to walk to the nearby park to people watch for awhile. He had mused about how he had decided to take a vacation to the states after the war and wanting to be away from his psychotic fans that had multiplied after Voldemort's demise at his hand. The-Man-Who-Conquered, they called him, replacing his previous title of The-Boy-Who-Lived. God, why they felt the need to give him these stupid nicknames was beyond him.

Sometimes he felt that he should have left the killing Voldemort thing to someone else in face of the reporters salivating over themselves at the sight of him. Then he internally slapped himself because of the stupid thought, he couldn't have just left the wizarding world to fight off Voldemort and his band of terrorists by itself. Voldemort wouldn't have let him, with his insane thoughts of him being the only one to kill him and blah de blah, all because of the stupid prophecy. And if the thought of Voldemort on his tail every step of the way in his plight to run away, then his own 'people-saving-thing', which Hermione helpfully diagnosed him with, would have kept him firmly in his place in England.

Harry had tried to live with the constant presence of reporters and other nosy magicals trying to understand the great and heroic 'Harry Potter' for a couple years. He had joined the auror's unit with Ron, the two breezing by with their star struck superiors stumbling over themselves to have the two war heroes, The-Man-Who-Conquered, finally join. Of course this had pissed off Hermione with how little effort it had taken them. So she had so helpfully given them course after course of spells, transfiguration, charms, and basically their whole course work of their seventh year they had missed horcrux hunting and then some. Hermione had no mercy, forcing the literature down their throat every time she saw them.

After a couple weeks of this Harry slowly found himself accepting the work Hermione wanted them to learn. Harry had even surprised Hermione with asking her if she had any material on warding and animagus training. She had looked at him with such proud affection in her eyes at his words and proceeded to hug the life out of him and babble on about him finally growing up. He'd rolled his eyes at this. Ron was just amazed at the fact he wanted more work on top of auror training.

Being an auror had been fine for awhile, but growing up with the idea of auror's living a fast paced life definitely lead him to have high expectations for a somewhat lively desk job. Sure there were still some Death Eater's that had slipped through the Ministry's fingers after the Final Battle but that didn't last long, only two years of fun and chases. After that it was paperwork, paperwork, petty criminal, and more paperwork.

Honestly if he had thought that the excitement he had for danger was going to be a problem in his life he would have let Voldemort live. Then again an angry egomaniac bent on killing him and bathing in his blood wasn't something that would let him sleep well at night so he had quickly banished that thought from his mind.

The numbing work and insistent media dogging him pushed him to the tipping point of wanting to scream so he had packed up his bags, said his farewells to the people he thought of as family and left to travel the world.

For three years he had traveled, visiting all the major magical and muggle attractions. It had certainly been fun, learning new cultures and eating new food. He thanked Merlin everyday on his trip that someone had the forethought to create the translation spell, enabling him to be to speak the native tongue fluently, if with a bit of an accent, or else he would have ended up lost and clueless with only his wand and clothes on his back.

His sabbatical lasted up to four years, with the occasional visit back to England and the ever present holidays in which he was promised bodily harm by his whole adopted family if he didn't come visit.

He finally settled in a small town in Maple Springs, New York getting himself a house in a suburban neighborhood. It was an alright town, perfect for him to relax and do absolutely nothing. A definite plus in his book was that there were no magical community in the states. Well there were some, scattered across the country hidden so well that if you didn't present a wand at the gate would be stunned, oblivated, hogtied and shoved to wherever you came from. This led him to be able to ditch his ever present trail of admirers, who had admiringly followed him on his travels.  
Harry shifted in his seat, earning another groan as he felt his headache pounding fiercely in his skull and pulling the ropes engulfed around his body making him hiss at the sting.

Wait, bonds?

His eyes looked down to his person to see that his legs were pinned to the legs of the chair, midriff tied to the back of it and his arms bound painfully behind his back. This left him unable to reach his wand in its holster currently residing on his arm.

With this his daydreaming came to a halt and his mind turned back to how his life was now mirroring a terribly cliche horror movie. Really it was ironic that he was taken down by a couple of muggles, something the ever impressive and daunting Dark Lord never could have done when he was alive.

All because he had to be curious about the odd fluctuations occurring in a neighborhood nearby the park. And of course being curiouser than a bloody cat he had followed the fluctuations to the main source to find a home housing a bruised and beaten teenager chained to the oven. His people saving thing kicked in at the sight, quickly unlocking the manacles and guiding the shaking girl to her room.

Then it had all gone to shite when two men busted into the house, Harry was pretty disappointed with himself at that fact he hadn't notice them come in. A few years back that would have cost him his life. Well he still could be killed now that he thought about it and that was really the kicker, he didn't understand why he was strapped to a chair. He honestly thought the two men were going to have him arrested on the basis that he was the one to hurt the girl. But nope they knocked him out and took him to their secret base of operations or whatever this place was, certainly not their house.

Harry tried again in vain to reach his wand, only to put himself in more pain than he was before. He could just feel his headache transcending from_ 'fists pounding at his skull'_ to _'jackhammers having their sick way with his skull'_. With the amount of pain he was in he could only deduce that he was given a fucking concussion by the twat of a man that hit him before.

"If only I could focus I would be able to use some wandless magic," Harry muttered under his breath, his breath catching at the distant murmur of voices. He stilled in his chair trying to catch anything of use, but finding none as the conversation seemed to be about...porn? Gross.

The door seemed to creak open ominously as the two figures stepped in, the light temporarily blinding him, his eyes blinked furiously as the smaller of the two gave him a smirk when he caught his eye.

"Seems like sleeping beauty is awake."

* * *

A/N:  
Soooo this story is set up with the Harry Potter timeline a bit askew after Sirius' death in the fifth book. Harry took Sirius' death a bit more seriously and so trained more than he did originally. He was still moody as fuck though so yeah emotional outbursts right? But generally the story unfolds mostly the same, though Harry has more of an edge to him. Also you know that epilogue in the last book?

Yeah I'm ignoring that and everything it entails. Too cookie cutter nice-nice for me.

The Supernatural timeline is the same though, up to the episode this chapter is messing with, Bedtime Stories. I won't go into any more detail than that for either series though since that's my job to tell in my little story. Also if anyone wants to throw me any ideas, since I'm kinda just going with whatever is in my head at the mo', that'd bE FANTASTIC!

Also another great thing would be if any of you would feel up to beta-ing for me on this story?  
Tata for now~


End file.
